Say Something
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: What would happen if Genos came to the conclusion that Saitama truly did not want him as his disciple? What if Genos felt he had no choice but to give up on his Sensei? What would Saitama's reaction be? Based off of the song 'Say Something' but Tanner Patrick's cover instead of the original. Make sure you have tissues with you. It's angst for a reason. I do not own the song.
A/N: I listened to Tanner Patrick's version of Say Something and it gave me severe SaiGenos feels. So you can share my heart pain. I recommend listening to it while you read this, that way you understand how intense some parts are. Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man.

"I'm giving up on you, Sensei." Genos had come through the front door, soaking wet and had spoke with such a broken and heartrendingly sad voice, it made Saitama freeze in his tracks. ' _What? Giving up on me? Is that what he said?_ ' Saitama thought, trying to wrap his mind around what his beloved disciple had said. Genos took a few steps forward and stopped, his head bowed. "Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to," he whispered, "Anywhere I...would've followed you." Saitama could only stand there, speechless. His skin felt cold and his lower lip was beginning to tremble. His heart felt as though it were about to start twisting in his chest. What was the cyborg saying? Genos clenched his fists and looked up at Saitama, tears of oil streaming down his cheeks. "Say something, I'm giving up on you!" he cried.

It didn't matter how many times his disciple sobbed those words, Saitama's voice was lost in his throat. Maybe it was because a huge lump had formed within his throat and he was struggling not to show how anguished he was. Or perhaps it was the sight of his cyborg crying and in such a state of misery that cut his speech off. Saitama took a small step forward, but Genos had hung his head again, ashamed of the oily tears. He angrily wiped them away with the back of his hand. Genos took in a shuddering breath. "I...am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all," he said quietly. Saitama felt as though Genos had stabbed him in the heart with guilt. He knew he really had nothing to teach the cyborg, but he had somehow prolonged the agony by having the kid stay there with him. Truth be told, he had grown quite fond of the Demon Cyborg. He had even grown to...Genos took a few more steps forward. He was about a foot away from Saitama, so close that the hero could see the absolute despair and heartbreak on Genos' face.

"I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love...just starting to crawl," Genos said. Saitama's eyes widened; was Genos saying...what he thought he was saying? His normally placid expression shifted into one of horrified sorrow. "Say something, I'm giving up on you!" Genos said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something...I'm giving up on you." His voice was sounding more miserable with each sentence. Saitama could hardly stand it. He hadn't felt so much emotion since before he became a hero. There hadn't been a moment in his life so far that Genos hadn't in some way been apart of. The cyborg had become everything to him. Genos was the only person who could do this to him, the only person that could make him feel so much. Saitama didn't want him to leave; he wanted the complete opposite. He desperately wanted Genos to stay with him for as long as possible. He hadn't imagined how his life would be without the cyborg in it. Saitama couldn't bear to give his cyborg up. If he did, it would surely be the death of him.

"I...will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love," Genos whispered, his voice breaking, "and...I'm saying goodbye." **_No_**. Those words were Saitama's breaking point. Shaking, he grabbed his disciple by the shoulders. Genos snatched his Sensei by the collar of his cape and brought his face directly in front of Saitama's. His eyes were swimming in oil, his cheeks were stained. "Say something, I'm giving up on you! I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you! Anywhere, I would've followed you!" Genos shouted, his hands gripping Saitama's now oil stained cape, "Say something, I'm giving up on you!" Saitama's knees felt weak and Genos must have felt the same, for they both slowly dropped to their knees. Saitama swallowed hard as Genos' hand relaxed and his eyes closed in defeat. "Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something...," the cyborg sobbed. Saitama pulled the teen into an embrace, burying his face into the synthetic skin of Genos' sleek, black neck. He didn't care that his face was getting covered in oil; all he wanted was to hold his cyborg as close as possible.

Genos hid his face in the folds of Saitama's cape and his fingers clutched at his teacher's back. His core felt as though it were going to be destroyed from the raw amount of pure agony tormenting his being. ' _I don't want to leave Master Saitama. I want to stay forever. But there is no reason to stay where I am not truly wanted_ ,' he told himself. The very thought sent several sharp pains of grief through his sensors. Saitama-he,too, was suffering from Genos' decision- hugged his disciple harder. Finally, he found his voice. "Genos...please...stay with me," he choked out. The lump in his throat made his voice thick. "There is no one I'd rather...I'd actually want to be beside me...only you. You've made me feel again, made me happy and sad and angry. S-so, d-don't-," he said, stumbling over his words as he tried not to cry, "Please, don't let me lose that again. Don't make have to lose you." Genos felt his teacher begin to tremble against him.

"S-Sensei...," he breathed. There were no words to say in response. Genos couldn't hold himself up anymore, his sorrow causing his legs to go weak. He allowed himself to sink backwards onto the floor, Saitama lying on top of him. Saitama lifted his face so he could look down at the cyborg beneath him. Genos' eyes widened as Saitama's tears dripped onto his face. "Sensei...no, don't cry," he whispered. He reached his hand up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from Saitama's cheek. Genos began to tremble; he had never seen his teacher in such a state. His normal bland expression was contorted into one of pure agony and heartache. His Sensei, too, was shaking and he brushed the emotional teen's hair out of his eyes. Saitama's eyes never left Genos' as he leaned down, their lips inches apart. "Genos...please," he whispered, his voice breaking.

He pressed his trembling lips to Genos' as softly as he could manage. The act was so tender and full of emotion, that his disciple's eyes filled with oil once more. As he kissed back, Genos felt his vents release gentle tendrils of smoke, which seemed to wrap themselves around Saitama. Their tears, even though they could not mix, swirled around each other, almost dancing as they streamed down the men's cheeks. Saitama pulled away just enough to press his forehead against Genos'. ' _What can I say? What can I do to make it so you won't leave? How can I convince you?_ ' Saitama thought. Then the words came to him. It was as thought the words had risen from the deepest depths of his heart. Looking into the golden irises of his cyborg's eyes, Saitama said what he had been wanting, longing, hoping to finally say since the day he'd come to the realization of just how deep his feelings for his student ran.

"I love you."

A/N: I'm not crying. Are you crying? *sniffle* This made my heart hurt to write. And I was right; listening to the song made it worse. So there is your angst for the day. You're welcome *cries*


End file.
